the Story of the Lost Ring
by DreamingLunatic
Summary: A witch once had a ring. A ring that was the sorce of her powers. She wanted to stop the king but was sentenced to be burned alive on the stake. She swore the king would be overthrown and as she screamed out of pain... the ring faded into another world.
1. Flames of greed

**A/N: This is a dream I had just recently and I thought it would be perfect as a fanfic... so I really hope you'll enjoy! Any critisism is welcomed! XD  
If you have any ideas for my upcoming chapters please tell.. and I _will_ give you credit for the idea XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**The story of the lost Ring **

**Chapter 1: _Flames of greed_  
**

Long ago, in a kingdom far away called Alderra, a king ruled. He was very handsome with his mismatching eyes and raven black hair but he was greedy and shallow. He refused to help people and when poor people asked for help he either sent them in war, or sent down to the dungeon. No one knew why the king had such a hatred for the poor, sick people but everytime the king went out walking through the streets, a blanket of silence that covered the village. Luckily this only happened once a month the day after the full moon. Through the time of his reign the poor had only become even poorer and many people died in wars because their king wanted more land. All these rumours, true rumours, were heard all over the lands of Alderra. Because of this king, his castle had been named _The Castle of sins. _

ooOOoo

In the other end of the kingdom a witch had heard of this mad king and decided it was time for a change in history. It was time for the king to be overthrown. She then decided to leave the peaceful Garden of the Sakura in the east, going north past the Pass of the Dragons and towards the castle.

This witch was not a witch you would think could know about the magical arts.

She looked like a noble with a face of a young girl. Her red hair was shinning like jewels in the sun but closer you could see a dark orange colour at the roots of her hair. Her hazel eyes were something you would never see anywhere in the world. Her left eye had a tiny golden star in the iris. Only people close enough could notice it.

Her dress was made out of the finest silk in the colour of a deep, royal blue.

But the most important thing was the ring she wore. It was light-green with traces of an emerald-green colour at the edges. This ring gave her the powers of the Garden she had left. With her as company were a black crow and a little cream-coloured kitten that had a little brown spot on his left ear.

And with her bare feet, which were unnoticed, she walked over the Fields of Bloom, over the River and up a hill to the Castle of sins.

ooOOoo

She walked emotionless through the city, her eyes locked on the king's castle. Her walk was elegant… graceful… but cold.

When she came to the entrance of the castle a guard yelled for her to turns around or he would arrest her.

Finally a little smirk appeared on her lips as her head slowly turned to face the angry guard. Her eyes pierced his with a cold that only he could feel. His eyes were wide and his mouth open as his spear fell to the ground. She smiled wider, satisfied with the effect of her gaze and turned swiftly to face the castle again. She opened the door to the castle and walked up the stairs, up to the throne room.

The hall was enormous. The walls had a soft red colour with silver decorations. The witch couldn't help but think that the cold silver represented his cold heart.

The chandelier was massive with golden charms hanging on it. The pearls hung in big circles around the candles.

On both sides of her there were pillars to support the ceiling where angels were carved. Under her feet a yellow carpet led to the throne. The throne was made out of maple trees and in the carving what else would be found than gold.

Her cold eyes locked at the person sitting on the throne.

"What do you want?" he asked clearly surprised that a woman so beautiful and noble would enter in such matter.

"I want this land's freedom back," she answered in a loud and clear voice.

The king looked at her surprised but then put his head back to laugh. His laughter was cold as the atmosphere in the room but he seemed enjoyed of how this lady just walked in wanting such a thing. "Freedom?!" he yelled when the laughter had burned out, "Ha!"

"These people need someone to control them. They can't even feed themselves."

"Exactly," she answered. "And you have apperently forgotten that when _you_ ascended the throne, _you_ should have taken care of it.

"You even _killed_ your father to become a king." Her voice was not in an angry tone anymore. She was furious at him. She practically yelled her lungs out just to make him understand the situation.

He grinned smugly. "I suppose _you_ will stop me," he said amused. But suddenly he covered his eyes with his right hand to make a dramatic scene. As his fake weep stopped his eyes were again locked with hers. "Oh," he said ironic, "what can I _possibly_ do?" he smiled when he added the sentence.

Her eyes then went gold then orange and last scarlet. Her hand pulled out and the windows opened as the fierce wind blew inside like a tornado.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to underestimate the power of my people!" she yelled while the king stared with shock and horror at her. He couldn't move his limbs even if he tried but the witch's power was unbelievable. "You're a witch," he managed to whisper horror-struck.

Her eyes turned back from scarlet to orange to gold and then to hazel leaving only the star in her left eye to shine brightly gold.

"You cannot forget the people!

"They are the _ONLY_ reason for you to be king and if that responsibility can't be held then let that be the last thing you _ever_ do in this world!"

The king was crying for mercy and the witch gave him mercy.

"My powers are not for destroying a human life. They are to bring peace," she said calmly. He sighed then noticing her powers released him. A satisfied smirk came to his lips as guards had bound her hands. He _had_ been scared to death but no one could ever bring '_peace_'?! to this kingdom. _There is no such thing as_ _peace_, he thought as he kept smirking.

"May you be burned and returned back to hell where you belong!" he yelled.

She may have been powerful but without her hands free she truly couldn't do anything.

ooOOoo

All the towns people had come to watch the witch be burned at the stake. But she smiled. Only _one_ spell could she cast without her ring. "You may burn me but the day the two reincarnations of my soul meet the day you will be overthrown and burn in the flames you have brought to this world!" She yelled.

The king came over and took her chin in his hand and whispered, "I will give you one last opportunity to live. Let me have your body and live with me like a queen."

"Disgusting," she whispered as she spat him in the face. "Then burn in the flames of hell!" he yelled madly.

The tree started to burn and the flames danced before her.

"**May meus animus secui in duos.  
Suum diligo mos addo pacis. Suum diligo mos iuguolo CUPIDITAS!****"** she yelled while the flames ate her flesh as she screamed with pain in her voice.

She managed to say her last words to the people, "These are the flames of greed, my people." She screamed again from the unbelievabe pain, "Mark my words! In 17 years the kingdom of Alderra will once again...... AAARGGH.....be free....AAAARRGH... " she bit her lip from screaming so that she could yell the last word, "...at...last..."  
The wide eyes of the people had only fear in them and some elders even had tears for the poor being that did not deserve to be burnt for its pure heart.

The flames became higher and the black smoke rose up in the sky. Her ring glowed in the flames carving the words of the beautiful person.  
But it did not melt. The green colour left the ring only to be replaced by a hazel colour with a tiny golden star as it slowly faded from this world and into another.

* * *

_***Update*: I added a few corrections and also added some minor things in the end of the story. **_

**Next chapter on fanfic later this week XD**

_*The latin spell she yells means: "May my soul part in two. Their love shall bring peace. Their love shall kill the greed."  
I found a translater and I hope it is good enough XD LOL_*


	2. The Legend

**Chapter 2 - The Legend**

"Haru?" a voice asked, "Are you sleeping?"

The voice sounded a little annoyed but then the female voice started to giggle. She moved in close to the sleeping girl and blew in her ear.

Haru woke with a start. "HIROMI!" she yelled giving the giggling girl a slight push.

"Sorry Haru, but you seemed so at peace and I thought it would be fun to see what would happen if I gave a little blow in your ear." She kept on giggling.

Haru sighed and looked out the window. They were almost there.

*****

Haru stepped out of the bus with Hiromi right behind her. When the entire class had stepped out of the bus the teacher led them into the small cottage. "I have been looking forward to this for so long," Hiromi said enthusiastically going through the wooden door. Haru couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm not so keen on it though," Haru said with a faint smile. "I know, but Haru… Don't you know which cottage this is?" Hiromi asked surprised.

Haru looked at Hiromi with confused eyes, while they entered the girls' dorm and started to unpack, "no, should I?"

"Of course," Hiromi said with shinning eyes. "It surprises me that you haven't read about it. You always have a book about legends and myths on you," she then added.

"I prefer older legends I guess," Haru answered with a slight teasing smile.

Hiromi stopped packing and sat down on her sleeping mat and then gestured Haru to sit opposite her. Then she began her story, "I once read in a mythology book that a man and a girl from two completely different worlds fell in love over night. The girl was human but no one knows for sure who… or what… the man was," Haru noticed more and more girls had drawn attention to their conversation and some girls were already sitting beside them. _Hiromi really knows how to create an interesting atmosphere,_ Haru smiled to herself and Hiromi continued her story, "The two of them fell in love but the man was forbidden to stay in the human world and when the girl then begged to come with him, he refused and said that he didn't want her to come with him to his world but promised to come back for her one day when all the mellow flowers had bloomed," Haru heard a few girls sobbing but otherwise she was completely absorbed by the story.

"The woman waited. Year after year passed but there was no sign of him. Every year when all the mellow flowers bloomed she made tea of them and waited but he never showed up. Only on the day of her death did he come to see her." Hiromi had never looked so serious before and she continued, "But he never managed to tell her how much he loved her," Hiromi finished the story but Haru had many questions.

"How and when did they meet?" Haru's eyes were shinning more than Hiromi's now with pure excitement. Hiromi smiled at her, "It happened in the 15th century. They met in the forest near this cottage," she pointed out the window, "The legend says that there is a portal between our world and another world but everytime someone goes in to check they come back saying there is nothing out there. It's only trees and bushes."

"How did the girl die?" Another girl asked quietly.

"She met the man as a 16 year-old and died as a 19 year-old," Hiromi gave out a sad sigh, "She was accused of being a witch and was burned at the stake. The man saw his beloved burn and took his own life."

Almost every girl was now sobbing, "Such a tragic history," a girl said, "almost like Romeo and Juliet but only… sadder…"

"What happened? Did someone die?" Tsuge asked when seeing the girls crying and sobbing.

The girls turned to look at him angry. Their eyes told him they were about to kill him. Tsuge laughed awkwardly and took one step backwards after another before he ran out the door.

The girls started to laugh. "Hiromi," Haru said with a twinkle in her eye, "I really think you and Tsuge are a prefect match." Hiromi blushed but her facial expression did not deny it.

*****

For dinner the class wanted to make a bonfire so they decided to make groups of two by lots so that some would look for firewood, some would prepare dinner, some would clean the dishes when they were done, and some would clean the cottage, so every team would have something to do.

The girls started with drawing the names of who they were supposed to be with. Hiromi started drawing. "Tsuge," she said smiling.

After that one after one drew and last it was Haru.

"I'm sorry Haru," the class president said, "There are no left… Is it okay if you are by yourself?"

"Yes of course, I'll get the firewood," Haru put on a smile that fooled them but inside Haru was thinking of how typical it was. _I can't believe that no one even offers me to be in their group,_ Haru thought angrily while walking resentful into the forest to get the firewood, _I understand Hiromi for wanting to be alone with Tsuge but still…_

While mumbling angrily to herself Haru went deeper and deeper into the forest collecting the firewood and then stopped. Where was she? She then decided to walk in a random direction and started to walk. Then she changed her mind and walked in another direction. "Argh… why does this always happen to me?" she said giving up. "I don't have _any_ sense of direction so why would I volunteer to go into a forest?"

She slammed her palm on her forehead. _Oh right… I wanted to be alone… Like always. _

Even though Haru had Hiromi, Haru had always felt alone.

Then Haru caught her breath. She dropped the firewood onto the ground causing bird to fly off. She was standing in front of a meadow. It was like it was taken straight out of a fairy tale. Wild flowers blooming, a lake which sparkled in the moonlight, the scent of Sakura trees around her. She walked closer to the lake and the wind took her plain, brown hair and swirled it around.

She then fell backwards onto the wild flowers with a thump and took a deep breath. "Mmm… Mellow flowers…" she whispered. She closed her eyes in a daze and felt the atmosphere surround her.

* * *

**A/N: okay... so I decided to remake this chapter... After my opinion it was too messy and made not so much sense... but this will be much better + I only need to make FEW adjustment on the next chapter so hope you'll enjoy. XD  
The next chapter was also inspired by a dream so look forward to it.. it's up tomorrow ;D**


	3. Pastoral

**Chapter 3 - Pastoral**

"_Mom! Dad!" A girl yelled across the meadow. She ran towards them but her parents didn't seem to notice her. They were not alone. Another man was standing in front of them and she noticed that her parents didn't seem to like his company very well. _

_She ran quietly over towards some bushes, just outside the forest, hiding only five feet away without being noticed _

_The man had completely black hair and matching black eyes. _

"_Please!" her mother cried, "Take anything else than our daughter!" the girl's mother began crying hysterically while her husbands arms were wrapped around her. _

_The girl was standing in shock with her brown eyes wide open. _

"_We made an agreement. When your daughter turns 17 she will marry my son," the voice was annoyed by how her parents seemed unwilling to give her up, even though they had promised._

"_But she's only eight years old now. Why do you want her now?" the woman cried. _

"_I think that's my decision to make!" the man yelled with rage. _

"_We won't give her up!" The girl's father yelled out towards the hostile man. But the man just smiled evilly. "You know the consequences!" he said. _

_Haru heard an unbelievably loud sound as the man lifted his left hand and a lightning struck the ground. The crows from above flew away in horror. And the girl wished to do that as well. Her eyes were filling quickly with tears. Her mother screamed, her arms wrapped around her husband but the girl couldn't as she seemed to have lost her voice. _

"_Please!" the woman cried again. "Don't…" _

_Another lightning struck and the last thing the girl heard from her mother was an ear piercing scream. The girl stood frozen not able to move at all. _

"_To think they could get out of the agreement." The man smirked, "Stupid people, thinking to break a deal with the most powerful sorcerer, I didn't want the girl to be raised by parents who are willing to sell their own daughter," he laughed to himself. _

_He made a portal but just before he was about to take a step into the red light he heard a branch crack and turned around. _

_The girl gasped and started to run. She heard the man yell and ran as fast as she could. She ran in between the trees in the forest to outrun him and make sure she wouldn't get hit from the same lightning her parent had…_

_Big tears fell down her cheeks while she ran deeper into the forest. She ran through it and ended by a little waterfall. She couldn't hear the man but she could clearly hear her heart beating and how she gasped for air. It was autumn and the cold air pierced her lungs but she didn't care. She ran even more as much as her legs could take her until she fell down under a spruce where she would be unseen. When she had checked that none were following her she began to cry her heart out. She didn't stop crying and kept going until the sun was setting. _

*****

Haru woke with a gasp. How long had she been here? The sun was rising. "Shit! I've slept here the entire night." She brushed her clothes from the petals and fixed her hair. "I can't imagine what my teacher would say," she thought out loud. Suddenly she heard something… a soothing melody… a violin…

She looked towards the lake which was now bathed in orange light and saw a figure playing the divine lullaby. The violin too was bathed in the light of the sun and Haru only saw the silhouette of the one playing the violin.

She walked over quietly to the silhouette which appeared to be a man. Haru assumed he might have been around the same age as her. He didn't look at her when she came over and she watched how he played the instrument in smooth movements.

When the melody was finished he looked up with a smile, "So, you're awake."

Haru's cheeks turned magenta and she bowed, "I'm sorry if I'm not allowed here… I was getting firewood for a bonfire when I found this place. I don't know what happened… before I knew I fell asleep." She kept her head down but when the boy gave out a chuckle she looked up confused.

"I really _am_ sorry," she said.

"I know but you shouldn't be" his voice was soothing and gentle; "This place is for those who seek guidance and help." He put down his violin and took a step towards the girl. Then he took her hand, bowed and kissed it, "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but I would appreciate if you would just call me Baron."

"I'm just Haru," she smiled.

"There is no "just" to say," the man said kindly and Haru blushed once more.

"What melody was the melody you just played?" Haru asked in a daze.

"You inspired me," he blushed just a little, "It's called _Pastoral_"

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep and it just came to me."

Haru blushed once again.

But when he looked into her eyes Haru caught her breath. His eyes were a mesmerizing green, emerald coloured around the pupil and lighter in the irises. And his smile… his gentle, kind smile…

_Haru!! Put yourself together… you need to ask him__ for direction,_ Haru thought.

"Um… I'm sorry but… do you know in which direction you would find a small cottage?" she asked him.

He pointed to the south, smiling, "that way."

"Thank you," Haru said with a smile. "You are welcomed any other time Miss Haru," he answered.

She turned around and headed for that direction while feeling a little regretful to have left the man. When she had reached the edge of the meadow she heard his voice, "If you ever find yourself troubled just follow the star to the left of the northern star!" he yelled and when Haru turned around to look at him it was gone. And not only him but the entire scenery.

It was dark again and she was standing in the same forest and the lake, Sakura tress, wild flowers and sunrise was nowhere to be seen. Haru sighed and picked up the branches she had dropped earlier and went south to where Baron had said she would find the cottage.

While walking through the forest she thought of Baron but then her mind suddenly wandered off to the nightmare she had had on the meadow. She had promised herself not to ever think about it. It was simply too painful. She wondered if the agreement the counted even though she was in an entirely different country. Would the hostile man find her in a year when she turned 17 or had he given up? Haru sighed but was in complete daze when she thought of Baron. She remembered him well; his mesmerizing green eyes, his cream-coloured suit, his slightly orange-coloured hair, his manners, his kindness, and the melody he played; _Pastoral. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry to change the previous chapter but as said before I wasn't entirely happy about it.... Look forward to the next chapter XD**


	4. A found ring

**A/N: sorry to have waited... how long???.. nearly NINE months.. jeez!!!  
But in the last couple of months I just did not have ANY inspiration to write the next chapter, sorry for whose who wanted to read! But I promise I will have the next chapter coming along next week... but bear with me if I don't I'll soon have both mock exams and oral exams so I will need some time to concentrate on studies (thought: yeah.. like _that's_ going to happen) but anyways.... Hope you'll like this chapter... there's is a little mary sue but I hope you'll give constuctive critique so I will be able to get better! **

**Enjoy!!!!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - A found ring  
**

Three days had already past and Haru had never felt this way before. Each night when her classmates had gone to sleep she went out, deep into the forest while looking for the star left for the northern star. Baron had waited for her each night and they had talked for hours before she went back to the cottage. No time had passed from when she had left the cottage to when she came back.

For the first time Haru realised, smiling, that the time was for her advantage.

Again, on the fourth night, Haru could hear the light breathing of the girls' slumber and the heavy snores of the boys next door. She smiled to herself and got up. "Haru?" a voice asked. Haru jumped at sound of someone speaking but sighed when she realised it was just Hiromi. "I really need to go to the bathroom. Can you please go with me?" she begged.

"Still scared of dark places?" Haru asked. Hiromi nodded and with a hint of impatience in Haru's eyes she said, "Of course, I'll go with you."

They both walked down the hall towards the bathroom. "This place is so creepy at night," Hiromi said silently. "It sure is," Haru answered a little more confident. They finally came to the bathroom and Hiromi turned to Haru before she went in, "Can you please wait for me? _Please?_"

Haru giggled when Hiromi made her famous puppy eyes and a small pout, "sure, but please don't do the puppy eyes."

Hiromi smiled and went in.

Haru went over to the window and looked up towards the shiny moon and the tons of stars that shone. She then looked towards the forest and something caught her eyes. A shiny object which she couldn't identify was on the ground just by the edge of the wood. The door opened behind her and she jumped up in surprise. "It's just me, Haru," Hiromi said and giggled. Haru sighed and she went with Hiromi back to their room. "I need to go to the bathroom too, Hiromi," Haru said almost impatient to get away. "Do you want me to come with you?" Hiromi asked although Haru noticed the small hint of annoyance in Hiromi's voice. Could she blame her? They _had_ just been there.

"No it's fine. You just go to bed. I think I'll be able to walk alone."

"Ok."

Haru walked silently out the door and finally made it outside. She ran towards the object she had seen earlier and soon came to the spot.

She looked towards the object and identified it as a light green ring with a grey nuance at the edges.

Curios as she was she picked it up and looked at it. It looked like it reflected the moon. It was so beautiful. She smiled and put on her ring finger. It turned emerald-green so fast that Haru wondered if she had really seen a grey colour.

But she didn't have much time to think before all of her surroundings turned periwinkle but with a few big, white dots. She looked around all confused but she never really had the time to collect her thoughts before she got the feeling that she was falling. First she didn't really realise it because the scenery didn't change but when a landscape started to appear underneath her mind got clear.

She screamed. What else was there to do? She would be dead in no time but at least some people would hear her. She closed her eyes and fell in the position where her face was turned to face the blue, now Brandeis blue, sky. But she didn't want to look. She was so terrified that she could cry… which she did. But the tears never really got to stay in her eyes. The tears flew upwards while she fell down. The fell in what seemed like an eternity but soon she was very near the ground. She could feel leaves that caught her and branches which scratched her skin and tore her clothes. Her body turned around so many times that she didn't know what was up or down before the air from her lungs was knocked out of her by the final fall. She had hit the final bough and had landed on her stomach.

She felt a great pain in her stomach and her head spun like crazy. She didn't dare to move because she knew that if she did her body wouldn't take it. She was lucky enough what none of her bones were broken. Or were they?

She slowly and carefully tried to move first her legs and feet and then hands arm but when she tried to lift her left arm she felt an urge to cry of pain. Why had this happened to her? She just wanted to see Baron, not end up falling from who knew how high up.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the call of her name, "Miss Haru?" a confused male's voice asked. Still lying on the bough, and head still spinning, she answered, "yeah?" but her voice was hoarse and dry and it was very low since she used most of it up to scream. She felt how her body fell of the bough and she didn't even bother to scream or anything. The last thing she felt was how she didn't hit the ground but that something, someone caught her. But instead of feeling relief she felt the shooting pain so many places and she cried out in pain and tears made her vision blurry.

"Shhhh…calm down," a soothing, melodic and familiar voice said. It _did_ calm her down to her it, especially since she had already figured out who it was. "Baron?" she asked hoarsely.

"I'm right here, just breathe and don't move. And if it's not too much to ask; please don't close you eyes," he said looking directly at her now, "If you have a concussion it's not a good thing to doze of."

"How can you be here, where am I?" Haru asked bewildered, still hoarse.

He didn't answer immediately, he put her on the ground and when she wobbled and was about to fall, he caught her and lay her down instead.

"You're just outside the meadow. I was waiting for you but since you didn't show up I decided to head back home. But then I heard a scream and saw you hanging on the bough just above me all worn out and broken…" he trailed of and looked down. "You look so fragile everyday but now you just look even more so. It's painful to see you like this." Even though Haru's body ached she still managed to blush. "But how did you come here… it's obvious you didn't take the route through the forest," Baron said serious.

"I don't have a clue to go on but it happened just after I put on some ring…" she looked down and saw stone on the ring was now a very dark shade of grey, "it was green before…" she mumbled.

Baron took her hand and looked closely at the ring, "it looks quite familiar but I think we'll just have to check it when we get home to my house…" he looked up into the sky which had now turned Davy's grey, "and by the looks of it, it seems like now would be the time to go home. Are you able to move?" he asked worriedly.

Haru tried to stand up but when she failed to do so Haru was quickly swept off her feet and found herself carried by Baron. "I don't want to give you trouble, I'll walk by myself," she insisted with her broken voice.

"You have just fallen who knows how many feet, you have scratches and pain in your entire body and _you_ don't want to trouble _me?_" Baron asked incredulously. "You surprise me every time," he said smiling. "But you do not have to worry Miss Haru, it is my greatest pleasure to carry you and you would never trouble me with such a thing," he added smiling his unique smile at her which, of course, made her turn magenta.


	5. Information

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Information**

Haru's eyes fluttered open revealing a light room and found her lying on a red couch in what seemed to be a living room. "Oh, you're awake?" A male voice asked politely.

Haru sat up and looked around the room with curious eyes, "you have great taste, Baron."

"Why thank you. Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked back.

"Yes please," she then noticed her wounds were completely gone, "what happened?"

"Oh, I'm an excellent healer if I may say so myself. I have been studying magic quite a while," he sat down in the armchair across from her. "A thing such as magic is real?" Haru suddenly lit up by that. "Well, yes," Baron answered and then chuckled a bit, "I thought you had realised it when you fell down from the sky."

Haru flushed from embarrassment. Of course she shouldn't be surprised that magic exists now. Baron's face then became serious, "Now, would you please tell me what happened?"

Haru nodded and looked at her hand; the ring was still on but it was now a lighter green than it had been before, "I found this ring on the ground and decided it looked pretty so I tried it on, the next thing… puff… and I'm – first soaring actually – falling," then she added wondering more to herself, "I wonder if I really saw it in a grey colour."

Baron looked thoughtful, "I wonder…" he rose from his seat and went over by the bookshelf, searching for a book, "How old _are_ you, Haru?"

"I've just turned seventeen a week ago, why?" Baron didn't find what he was looking for and then went back to Haru disappointed, "I'm just curious, I guess it's not connected then."

"How old are you?" Haru asked simply curious. Baron was brought back from his train of thought and answered, "I'm 22 years old and 1 month to be exact." Then a small knock on the door was heard and Baron smiled, "that must be either Toto with his mulberries or Muta who waits for them." He went over towards the door and opened, "Oh, hello Muta, what a lovely surprise."

Haru looked the man, "Muh-ta?" she pronounced separately. The man's head twitched and Haru saw how his head became red in anger, "What?! Are saying I'm FAT?" the man yelled, making the girl flinch and apologize, "N…. no!" Haru said clearly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"I see you have company," a voice chuckled from the door, "How unusual, Baron, but I think I'll become quite good friends with her." "Haru, this is Toto, another close friend of mine," Baron said. Haru saw a raven-haired man, young – perhaps the same age as Baron. He was slender and carried a basket with mulberries.

"Sit down please, everyone, we need to find out what happened to Haru," Baron said serious. Baron explained the story with Haru's help and afterwards the looks of the two newer men were perplexed, "so you think the ring has something to do with it?" Muta asked him.

"I think it's obvious," Toto said, "I mean what other reason is there?"

"I _was_ thinking it was the ring but I'm not quite sure why it would be though," Baron sat down in his armchair again and took his hand up to his chin.

"What about telling Chicky here a bit about Alderra? Perhaps it could be good information," Muta said while talking some of Toto's mulberries. Haru looked at Baron as he thought about it.

"Well, the first thing you should know is that King Lucifer is the one reigns this country for the moment. He has been on the throne for many years now and the poverty has only become bigger by then. The only one who managed to stand up against him was a witch from the Garden of the Sakura in the east. She walked into the castle and protested against the king's way of ruling. He was a greedy king – and still is. He even killed his own father to get to the throne," Baron let out a grieving sigh, "she had the power to stop him but, you see, as soon as her hands were bound she became powerless, so the king decided to burn her on the stake in front of the entire kingdom to show his power over this country.

"My father told me that on the day of the execution she screamed out a spell or perhaps maybe even a curse… Toto, do you remember how it went?" Baron looked at the raven-haired man.

"Hmm… let's see, I think it was **'****May meus animus secui in duos. Suum diligo mos addo pacis... Suum diligo mos iuguolo ... cupiditas'** meaning that her soul would part in two and their love would bring peace. But what the king feared was the words that their love would kill the greed," Toto finished explaining and gestured for Baron to go on.

Baron looked at Haru, "The King new this spell and new it meant that every child born on that same day would have to be executed for him to continue to rule in 'peace'. So he ordered his men to kill every newborn child to be slaughtered," Baron's eyes almost had flames and Haru had never been so wrapped in such a story. The Baron continued, "I was one of the children born on that same day but my mother hid me here in this house in the mountains. Both my parents died to keep me safe but they managed it."

"But what has that anything to do with this ring?" Haru asked confused.

"The ring was owned by the witch and no one knew where it went after the execution. And we don't know if your ring is the one but it seems that it's not. I'm afraid that you're not the second part of her soul. Because you should have been the same age as me if you were." Baron stood up and went over to Haru to pour some more tea into her cup.

"Where is Alderra? I've never been good at geography," Haru said looking at the three men.

"Well, chicky," Muta began, "Alderra is actually an entire kingdom. The Castle of sins lies in the north end of the kingdom, the Garden of Sakura to the Far East and between those two corners of the kingdom the Pass of the Dragons is found..." Toto now rose from his seat and moved around dramatically while he started to tell about the other corner of their world – to give the right effect of course, "To the south you find the ocean where merpeople live, in the south the sun never goes down and the flowers bloom even more beautifully for each second that past. And to the west lies the mountains – that is where we are right now, although we are located more to the centre of this kingdom," Toto ended and Haru could see how he enjoyed telling this.

"What is beyond this kingdom?" Haru asked looking at Baron. Baron smiled, "I imagine there're more kingdoms that haven't been explored yet, but enough chitchatting." His face became serious again, "the only way to find the other half of the witch's soul is by finding the scroll of prophecies. That way we'll find the other half faster. And with that we can easily send you back home," he added.

"How do you even know you're one of the halves?" She asked perplexed and curious.

"We've seen it," Muta began, "He can make a lightshow in a blink of his eye. Apparently the witch's emotions were lying right at the surface and her eyes changed colours according to her mood. The same goes for Baron; when he's furious his eyes become orangey-red and when he is himself his eyes are the way they are now – light green."

Haru nodded understandingly, "So this means that the other half should also have this ability?"

Baron nodded affirmatively, "Yes, but let's focus on the scroll of prophecies for now." He looked over at Muta and Toto and said, "I'm sorry, dear friends, but it's already getting dark and I believe that Haru would want a good night's sleep before we start looking for the scroll."

Haru nodded and Muta and Toto headed outside but achieved to wish Haru a goodnight before Baron closed the door.

"I have an unoccupied room right down this hall," he said and led Haru down the narrow hallway. She looked at him; he really was handsome. The girl who was his other half is probably the luckiest girl she had heard of. She would literally be Baron's soul mate. _How romantic_, Haru thought and sighed but not loud enough for him to hear.

It was very dark in the hallway; they didn't have any electricity here so there were only candles to light up a room.

"There you go," Baron said as he opened the door to her, "I hope you'll find it comfortable enough." He let out a wide smile.

"Thank you," Haru smiled back and as he closed the door she fell down on the bed too tired to even think of taking off her clothes. She started to dream of wonderfully mad creatures and of flowerbeds that consisted of both roses, dandelions, violets and harebells. But her dream became a nightmare; she could feel how the fire wrapped around her slender body and started to tear her apart.

* * *

**Look forward to the next chapter and don't forget to review this chapter ;D**


	6. Dream or reality?

**A/N: I've just gotten summer holidays and will now post new chapters every second week :D My exams are officially over this year and I'm going to write my ass off XD  
Hope you'll enjoy... Remember reviewing ;D

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 - **_**Dream or reality?**_

Her screamed pierced through the air. Haru felt how her body was burning and the pain was unbearable. She heard someone call for her and woke with at start gasping for air. She felt arms shake her calmly but her tears were already flowing freely. "It's alright. It was just a dream," Baron said hugging her but quickly jerked away from her, "My dear, you're hot," he let out. Haru could still feel the terror of the flames from her dream, "I… had… th-the… most horrifying dream…" she said in between sobs. He looked at her, "what was it about?" he asked quietly coming closer to embrace the frightened girl again.

"I… I was burning… the flames were… de… devouring me…" she answered a little too quiet but he just managed to catch it.

He didn't know what to say; he had never been in such a situation before, and in any case not with a girl before. He just sat quietly with her in his arms and after a while the shaking shuddered to a half.

Haru's sobbing stopped and she gave out a small sigh, "I'm sorry for troubling you," she whispered.

"That's quite alright," Baron replied, "Make sure to get some good night's sleep now, because you'll need your strength for tomorrow." As he said that he let her back down on her bed and let go of his grip. He noticed had changed into a nightgown and moved his hand above her body leaving a beautiful blue nightgown on her. He then slowly moved towards the door but stopped at the sound of Haru's quiet "thank you" before dozing off again. He smiled and then returned to the living room.

He sat back down in his chair he sat in before by the fireplace and took up the book he hadn't finished reading in before Haru had screamed. He sighed not knowing how to begin their quest for the scroll. He thought of the most obvious place – and the closest – for it to be; the temple of prophesies. It could be found to the south-west part of the kingdom; between the mountains and the Eternal Meadow. Oh, how he wished to show Haru the meadow; the beautiful flowers, the ocean, the colours… he trailed off… what was he thinking? Now was definitely not the time to think of that.

He sat there wondering why Haru's temperature was so high; perhaps she was getting a fever? He didn't hope so, they had to leave tomorrow.

Which reminded him; he put the book back and went over to his desk to look through some papers, "Ah, here it its, the map over the kingdom," Baron looked at it and drew on the route they would take to the temple.

When he was done he then went to Haru's bedroom to check on her. He opened the door and smiled; she was sleeping safe and soundly. He then closed the door but as he did so, he stopped in his tracks. Something was not right. He looked into her bedroom once more and now noticed it; her dark brown hair was no longer brown but a fiery red colour. Baron looked at her dumbfounded – was she really…? He trailed off once again, lost in his own thoughts. He then turned and went out the door quietly, surely he was too tired – it _was_ two o'clock in the morning. He went into his own room to lie down on his bed, _let's just see what the new day brings us,_ he thought and closed his eyes.

The rising sun shone through Haru's window and caught her face. She felt quite lethargic but managed to open her eyes to see she was lying on a beautiful bed. She looked around, not recognizing her surroundings, and then remembered what had happened. She sat up in bed and saw an outfit lying on a chair beside her bed. She rose from her comfortable bed and moved closer to the clothes; her outfit was composed of a long-sleeved, beige shirt, dark brown leather vest and black trousers. Under her chair was a pair of black boots (reminding Haru of pirate-shoes). _How cool,_ Haru thought enthusiastically.

She noticed she was wearing a blue, silk nightgown and hoped it was one of Baron's magic tricks. She put on the clothes and looked in the mirror which was hanging in the other side of the room. _This looks so cool_, Haru thought and turned around to see how the clothes fit her. She found a comb and ran it through her brown hair. She put the comb away and lay down on bed spreading her arms to either side.

Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Haru said and sat up. Baron walked into the room with a smile, "I see you're awake now. Do you like your clothes?"

Haru smiled, "yes it's a really cool outfit. Is this how the women here dress?"

Baron shook his head and said, "No. You'll have to pretend to be a man for our trip." Haru looked quite confused.

"Why?"

"Because it's really dangerous for a woman to travel so far – even if it's with the three of us." He looked at her and smiled again, "but there's nothing to worry about."

Haru nodded.

"Would you care for some breakfast? I bet you're dying to eat something." He gestured to the door.

"Sure, thank you." She smiled and walked out the door followed by Baron.

ooOOoo

At midday Toto and Muta arrived and they were all off to the temple of prophesies.

"Don't _ever_ make me do this again," Muta complained while breathing heavily.

"Oh, stop grumbling and keep walking," Toto replied. "The horses are just at the top of the hill. It's not our fault that you never work out – or eat so much."

"I'll remember this," Muta breathed, his pace beginning to be more slacking.

"Oh, I doubt you'll forget. There's an old saying; elephants never forget," Toto snickered.

"That's it!" Muta yelled and they both started to throw insults at each other.

"Are they always like this?" Haru asked, looking up at Baron.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. They like each others company even if they don't want to admit," he answered back.

Haru nodded and looked forward. "What is it precisely we're looking for? I mean, I know it's an old scroll but what will it tell us?" It was hard for Haru to concentrate with Thomson and Thompson insulting each behind them.

"Well, the scroll will tell us what we need to know. Firstly we'll find out why you descended from the sky the other day and then we'll figure out how to find the other half." He trailed off, not knowing why himself.

"Can I take a look on the ring you're wearing?" He asked gesturing to the ring on her finger.

"Yes, of course," Haru answered but when he tried to take it off, she couldn't.

"I can't get it off – it won't… come off," Haru said after a short while, trying to take it off.

Baron looked at it, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Haru answered but suddenly everything went dark around her. She felt lethargic – even more than she had this morning. But she could feel she was soaring.

"_Are you Haru?_"a soothing, female voice asked from the dark. Haru looked around and "yes" was all she could answer.

"_I am Vespera,_" Haru saw a beautiful woman stand in front of her. Her hair was long and was unnaturally red, like a gemstone. Her eyes were hazel but to Haru the woman's one eye seemed gold for some reason.

"_I am what people call a 'witch' but I prefer to call myself an enchantress._"

The woman walked towards Haru and Haru couldn't do anything but stand and wait for her to come over.

"_I wouldn't try to take off the ring if I were you. I shall tell you why later but now let me tell you who _you_ are._" The woman now stood in front of Haru and looked at her in awe. Suddenly the complete scenery changed into a beautiful garden with cherry trees everywhere and they were now sitting on a bench.

"_I lived here in peace_," the woman, Vespera, began. "_I didn't hear about King Lucifer until I heard from my sister what he had done to his people; letting them starve, letting them rot in the streets. He had even killed his father to get the throne. I wanted to make him change the way he behaved – or at least make him think about what he did. But it didn't help – he bound my hands and burned me on the stake. I made a spell that made my soul part into two pieces; a male and a female. You have already found one of the parts and now it's time to find the other half._" Vespera smiled to Haru.

"_But going to the temple of prophesies won't help. You'll need to look deeper than that. You shall go to the south; there you'll find all the answers you need._"

"What did you mean before when you said I shouldn't take the ring off?" Haru asked perplexed. Vespera's face became very serious.

"_If you ever do that you shall go down with pain. The pain which is held inside the ring – the pain I felt when I got burned at the stake. If you take off the ring you shall release it you shall feel the same pain. Your body won't die but your soul wouldn't be able to take the suffering I went through._ _Farewell, my child."_

With that Vespera disappeared and everything went black again.

"Haru? Haru?" a very concerned Baron's voice woke Haru. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She remembered her 'dream' vividly. "Are you alright? What happened?" His voice was anxious.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "I just passed out – or Vespera made me," she added.

"Vespera?" Toto asked. "Who's Vespera?"

"She's apparently the witch you talked about yesterday evening."

The others looked at each other, confused.

"Are you sure you didn't just hit your head, Chicky?" Muta asked her, concerned for her mental state.

Haru sighed, "Yes, it was really her. I remember it vividly. She told me about the spell and that going to the temple of prophesies won't help us at all."

"Why did she appear to you?" Baron asked. "Are you the other half?"

"I don't think so," she said wondering, "She just mentioned that we had already found one half – you, Baron – and we needed to look a little deeper."

"Oh, and she mentioned we had to go to the south to find the answers we needed," Haru added.

They all thought about what just happened and then Baron broke the silence. "Alright," he said, "Let us go south. But I think we should first head back home, there are just a few things I need to look up."

"Are you kidding me?" Muta exclaimed annoyed. "Are you telling me that all this walking was to no use at _all_?"

"Yeah, you actually got some exercise, what a wondrous word," Toto snickered. And then they were at it again.

Haru noticed she was still lying on the ground in Baron's arms. She sat up and Baron looked away from Muta's and Toto's fight to help her up on her feet again.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm fine," Haru reassured him and smiled. "But I am a little embarrassed though… How many times have I passed out already?" she asked.

"A few," Baron chuckled but Haru swore she could hear a hidden worry behind his laugh.

ooOOoo

Back home Muta had already lay down comfortably in the couch (short of breath) and Toto was brewing some mulberry tea. Baron had gone to his bookshelf to find some book as soon as they got in and Haru now stood and looked at him waiting for him to find what he was looking for. Baron was in his thoughts and was still searching for a specific book after some time. But finally the search had paid off.

"Aha," he exclaimed, "Found it." He took from his shelf a book called _Realms_ and wiped off the dust (which had been gathering for quite some time now) with his handkerchief.

"I'll need your help Haru," he said to her and she was immediately at his side.

"I want you to point out your world. You see, there are quite many realms so it would save me some time to let you tell me where you're from."

Haru nodded. Baron then walked to another couch (not the one Muta was napping on) and sat down with the open book. Haru followed him and sat down beside him.

"You just say _stop_ when we get to your world, alright?" he asked. Haru nodded affirmatively and Baron started to flip through the pages. Haru had no idea that there were so many different worlds. There were many different kinds; the first page showed Alderra and then there were a few pages with facts about the kingdom. Then there was a world called Dormus; a world with gremlins and trolls – things that Haru only knew from fairytales. When they were halfway through the book Baron flipped a page to reveal a map of the Earth.

"There, that's the one," Haru said happy.

"Alright," Baron sounded satisfied, "let's see what there is to know about Earth."

Haru skimmed the page and was taken by surprise. "Vampire?" she asked sceptically. "Seriously?"

Baron looked at her, "you didn't know this?"

"No, they're just a myth on Earth. But I'll remember that I won't ever go to…" she read where they lived. "…Bulgaria." Baron chuckled a bit and flipped a page to read about something else than creatures. Something caught his eyes.

"The rate of time is different," he said wondering to himself.

"So that means?" Haru asked curiously.

"That you're not seventeen in my world."

"So how old am I?" Haru asked and Baron started to calculate. Haru kept up with the different numbers at first but gave up not able to understand how he did any of it.

"Tea is ready," Toto said as he walked in with a tray on which was a teapot, four cups, sugar, milk and lemon slices.

"What a delicious smell," Haru said and leaned towards the table to receive a filled cup with tea.

"Thank you," Toto said nicely, "It's an old family recipe."

"Baron actually also makes incredibly tasty tea but since he was so busy I made the tea today." Then he looked over at Muta. "I see the fatso has finally fallen asleep. He prefers to stay put or otherwise he might actually get some exercise."

Haru giggled with Toto but was interrupted by Baron. "How peculiar," he said. "According to my calculations you should be exactly 22 years and one month; like me. But I must have mistaken some numbers." Then he started over with his calculations.

Haru was about to offer help but Toto said, "Just let him work on it himself. He has more control of it that way." Haru nodded and went back to sipping her tea.

Suddenly a yell went through her head as though it had been spoken out loud to her. "I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

This made her gasp and Baron looked up from his notes. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something but it was just my mind playing a trick on me," she answered. Baron looked at her for a while to make sure but soon went back to taking notes. Haru drank her tea and leaned back to take a nap. The time was six o'clock in the evening but she didn't have any strength to stay awake. Her eyes closed and the sleep kicked in.

"Baron?" Toto asked, "Haru has fallen asleep. Should I just carry her to her bed?"

Baron looked up from the book and looked at her, "Let her sleep here."

"Toto, I don't think my numbers are wrong. It says in the book that for each year on Earth that past, a year and three months pasts in Alderra."

"I told you from the beginning that she is the other half. But you wouldn't believe me," Toto said accusingly.

"I'll just check again," Baron said and started over once again. Toto sighed, rolled his eyes and went out with the tray and tea.

Baron had checked the numbers too many times and his head ached. He leaned his head back and put his hands on his forehead.

Toto came back into the room and gasped loudly, "Now do you believe me?" Toto pointed at the sleeping girl and Baron's eyes went wide. Haru's hair was once again completely red and long (reached her elbows). Her skin was also paler – something Baron hadn't noticed when he saw her the night before (which he thought was just his eyes playing tricks on him).

"Yes," Baron said calmly but with hidden satisfaction, "I believe you."


	7. Surprise

A/N: Alright! The new chapter is finally up. Hope you'll like it! XD

* * *

**Chapter 7 – _Surprise_**

"Are you absolutely sure?" Muta asked incredulously. It was two o'clock in the morning and Muta had finally woken up.

"Yes, Muta, we have her hair as proof," Toto said, gesturing to the still sleeping girl. Baron nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever thought that she is just a girl the witch uses as a messenger? Didn't she tell us that the witch contacted her when she passed out? Didn't she say that we have already found _one_ half?" Muta looked at them and Baron and Toto looked at each other.

"I guess," Baron began. "But how is it that her hair is completely red?" Toto asked, trying to convince Muta.

"The witch's presence in her is obviously the reason," Muta answered with a serious facial expression. "Chicky said that we'll find the answers if we go south. So let's go south."

Baron looked at the sleeping girl and nodded over to Muta. "Alright, we'll travel south. I think you're right, Muta," he said and before Toto could interrupt Baron turned to him, "Maybe she _is_ just a messenger the witch has sent to us to help us find the other half. I mean, just because she is same age as me, in our world, doesn't mean she is the other part. There must be tons of girls who are the same age as her on Earth."

Toto looked at the girl and then sighed, "Perhaps you're right." And then they nodded to each other as an agreement to go south.

ooOOoo

_Haru was running. She ran as fast as she could; through forests, lakes, rivers, villages, until she came to a stop. She was in front of a stone staircase. She slowly took one step at a time and finally reached the top. All in front of her was pitch black but she wasn't scared. She walked into the darkness with a slow pace and saw a man walking towards her. "I've finally found you,"__ he said. The man had black hair and eyes like she's never seen before; as red as flesh blood and Haru could even smell the scent of blood around her; metallic, salty and the air was so thick that she could practically taste it. "I shall soon bring you to me, don't worry," he said caressing her cheek. Why didn't she run? Why did she stand there emotionless? She knew it was wrong for her to stand there but she couldn't move. "I shall keep my father's promise, Haru, don't you worry."_

_His deep voice sounded kind but she could feel a shiver running down her spine. He leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. She stood completely still, not moving her head or her hands; she just stood there lifeless. "I shall make you mine, Haru. Never forget that."_

_With that he disappeared and Haru felt how her lips burned but not in a nice way; like acid was piercing her lips. _

She woke up with a small gasp and looked up at the clock above the door. It was five in the morning. She stood up too quickly and she got a strong head rush. She looked around and saw Muta snoring on the other red couch, Toto sleeping in an armchair beside the couch and Baron was sleeping on her couch with a book in his hand. She read the title out loud, "_Alderra's History_." She shrugged. She stretched her body and then her stomach growled in complaint. _I think I'll make some breakfast for all of them_, Haru thought on her way to the kitchen, _if they like eggs_. She wasn't used to cooking at home but one thing she was sure of; she made the best eggs. She found the eggs (but not in a fridge) and started to make fried eggs. When she was done she sat down at the table in the kitchen and began to eat her breakfast.

"Home," she said out loud (to herself of course). She sighed and took another bite of her food. She had completely forgotten about Hiromi and the rest of her class… and her aunt. _I wonder what she'll say when she found out I'm gone_, she thought sadly. Not only had her aunt lost her sister and her brother-in-law, now she had also lost Haru.

She finished her breakfast and went over by the window. She caught a short glimpse of a mountain landscape but it faded into mist. The sun was up but no light could get through the mist. She sighed and walked back into the living room. No one had changed their sleeping positions. She sat beside Baron and carefully took the book out of his hands. She was curious about what he had been reading. She looked at an illustration of a woman being burned on a stake. Surprise was painted on her face; that was the woman (or witch) she had seen in her vision when she had passed out. She then moved her eyes from the picture to read to text on the page though Haru wouldn't call it a normal text; it was a rather long poem (obviously old) but with no rhymes.

_Through all the realms no love had been_

_That had tied two realms to one._

_A woman had found a love_

_Her soul was bound to thee._

_Light of stars were burning in blue_

_The moon shone above on them. _

_A night was all they needed to know_

_Their bond was a bond made of more than blood._

_Their love was love_

_Their love was danger_

_Their love should have lasted._

_The man could not stay _

_Or else he would die. _

_The maiden could not follow_

_Or else she would die. _

_A promise was made beneath the moon_

_A promise of return_

_Mellow flowers had to bloom_

_And the moon would have to be blue. _

Haru remembered the story Hiromi had told at their cottage. She took a deep breath a kept reading.

_She could not wait and went to him_

_She found a garden of peace._

_She looked for him but could not find_

_Her eyes were filled with tears._

"Huh," Haru whispered to herself, "so she came for him." When she read the next part she recognized what Baron, Toto and Muta had told her.

_A danger came _

_She saw with grief _

_As death visited peasants._

_She found a source_

_Her powers grew_

_A ring would hold her power._

_She met the danger face to face_

_Her love had been right_

_Her death did come_

_The flames drew from her life._

Haru held her breath with excitement and kept reading.

_Through flames and pain _

_She found her love_

_But it was decided it was too late._

_Her death broke his mind_

_Her death shattered his soul_

_Her death killed his body_

_But her death created life._

Haru stopped reading. _This was what happened_, Haru thought, _this tells the past._ She continued reading the last part but an unknown feeling went through her while she read.

_A kiss was all they needed_

_A kiss that should have been in the past_

_A kiss would__ conquer death._

_A kiss __is all they need_

_A kiss should make the present_

_A kiss will make them see._

_A kiss is all the wanted_

_A kiss should make the future_

_A kiss will bound them for eternity. _

_A wrong kiss will destroy it all. _

Haru looked away from the book and closed it. She hadn't had this feeling before but she knew what it was. It was jealousy. Why couldn't she be the one Baron was supposed to be with. Not only had she found out that she wasn't his soul mate but that she would _never_ be able to be with Baron – even though she had only met him not so long ago. _A wrong kiss will destroy it all. _That sentence ran through her mind and a wave of sadness came over her. She rose from the couch and put the book on Baron's desk. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall to her room. She wouldn't cry. She had promised herself that. But of course tears ran down her cheeks as the small traitors they were. The opened her door hard and stopped in her tracks. A man was sitting on her bed; waiting.

"Who are you?" Haru asked with a hoarse voice.

His eyes looked at hers and she gave out a gasp. He was the man from her 'dream'. His read eyes penetrated hers as if he was studying her soul.

"You know who I am," he said and smiled. "I told you I would come for you."

If it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through her blood she would have kept standing without moving her body as the man rose from her bed and walked towards her; slowly and seductively. But she didn't. She slammed the door closed and ran down the hall back to the living room. She heard her door open and footsteps following her quickly.

She reached the living room and she ran straight to Baron and shook him awake.

"Baron, please wake up." Her voice broke as the man stepped into the living room. Baron's eyes flew open at the sight of the man and he jumped quickly to his feet turning his back to Haru in a protective way.

"Who are you?" Baron yelled at the man. Haru noticed that the man was only wearing black. Black pants, shirt boot – he even had a cape and black gloves.

The mysterious man only chuckled.

"I am Prince Lartius. And I have come for Haru as promised."

He looked at Baron when he said his name but for the other part the looked at Haru. Haru remembered the name from one of Shakespeare's plays _Coriolanus_ which her aunt had made her read when she was younger. Haru then scolded herself in her thought for thinking about something as insignificant as a play.

Muta and Toto had already woken up and stood defensively in front of Haru.

"What promise?" Baron asked with a loud voice, still shielding Haru.

"My father had made a promise with Haru's parents," Lartius answered calmly but then huffed. "which apparently meant nothing to your parent, Haru." He looked at her judgingly and piercingly but then his stare softened into "smirking" (which was the best word for Haru to explain it in).

"But now that they're not here, let's keep the promise, shall we?"

It was a question but the tone told Haru that he didn't want an answer. Lartius disappeared for a moment. Haru gasped in shock when she could feel his touch on her shoulder. Baron heard this and quickly turned around. He was about to get a hold of Haru but they quickly disappeared too and then stood where Lartius had been before.

"And not only am I gonna have a beautiful wife," he said and started to laugh too loudly. "I am also going to get one of the witch's famous halves – all in one!" He laughed hard and Haru stood frozen, looking up at him, shocked that he thought that she was one of the halves.

"Then you're out if luck," Haru managed to say, "Because I'm _not_ one of the halves."

He then laughed even harder. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" He looked around at the clueless faced of Muta, Toto and Baron.

"Ha! Let me show you, shall I?" He took Haru by her waist so she couldn't get away and looked at the others. "You've probably read the 'poem' about the witch, haven't you?" The question made them look surprised but Baron only nodded and Lartius smiled wickedly. "The last sentence says and I quote 'A wrong kiss will destroy it all'. If that is true and I kiss Haru, you," he pointed at Baron with his free hand, "one of the halves, should be able to feel it both in your heart and soul."

Baron looked at Haru and then at Lartius. He nodded just enough for Lartius to notice and continue on.

"With that I shall prove to you that _my_ dear Haru is one of the halves." He emphasized the word _my_ too much in Haru's opinion and it scared her to death. As well as the next thing he did.

He turned her around to face him and leaned in to her. "This is the second kiss we have, but now it is a real kiss," he whispered only to her. Then his lips crushed against hers and she could feel them like acid as she had done in her nightmare. He opened her mouth a little and moved around his tongue in her mouth. Her tears fell heavily on her cheeks and she started to push him away, kick him, and scratch him or whatever she could do to get him to stop. Her first kiss which was supposed to be romantic and tender _not! _with an evil person and feel like acid was penetrating her skin.

Then she heard a cry of pain which she knew only could be from Baron. Then she also had to scream. Her head was burning, her chest was heavy and pounding painfully and the worst thing was that it seemed like a part of her had been ripped out of her body. Her scream surprised Lartius and he let her go, shocked. She fell to her knees, still crying in pain as well as Baron. She noticed that he had also fallen down on the floor with Muta and Toto trying to help him with whatever they could. Her tears were still falling and she looked at Baron still in a horrible pain as their eyes met and locked. His green eyes looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She saw how pain, surprise, shock and horror were painted in his eyes and probably also in hers. The pain subsided slowly for the both of them and the lay down on the floor still looking at each other, gasping for air. She heard Muta and Toto whispering "it's all over" to each other but she only focused on Baron. But their moment ended abruptly when Lartius' deep acid voice spoke.

"I think I proved my point. But I did not think it would affect Haru as well," he said and then looked at Baron. "As your bond is now broken I shall tell my father that he shouldn't worry about it any longer and marry Haru."

As he said the words more tears fled from Haru's eyes and on the floor. Lartius bowed to take Haru into his arms but quickly jerked away as if it had burned him terribly. He took his glove off and Haru looked at his hand which had a 3rd degree burn. His red eyes looked at her and he said angrily, "If I can't take you now I shall make you come to me." His anger subsided to a smirk on his lips.

"If you want to see your dear aunt you better get to the castle soon. I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess you have to know now. I shall wait for you, my love." With that said, mist twirled around him and he disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little cliché "if you want to see xxx again ... bla bla bla..." but I couldn't think of a better thing for him to say... hope it's okay.

*Update*: My computer broke down completely and I had to reinstall Windows XP on my laptop... ALL my files were deleted incl. the office pack (word, excel etc.) :( .. And on monday I'm going on vaccation to Sweden and can first upload next week... I will try to find a way to upload the next chapter but it would probably take a while... hope it's okay! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer holidays ;D


End file.
